The present invention relates to a cash box, an automated teller machine and to a method for transmitting data between a transceiver of a cash box and an external control unit disposed outside the cash box.
A cash box is known for example from DE 10 2008 045 602 A1. The cash box described there is configured in mechanical and communications terms for installation in an automated teller machine. The cash box, as usual, includes a storage module for storing a number of banknotes. Furthermore, as is likewise usual, there is provided an internal control device arranged in the cash box for controlling the cash box, for example for controlling the output and/or acceptance of banknotes to or from a banknote transport means of the automated teller machine. Finally, the known cash box comprises a transceiver which is coupled to the internal control device and is able to wirelessly transmit data to an external control unit disposed outside the cash box and to receive data from the same. The external control device can be part of the automated teller machine.
DE 10 2008 045 602 A1 on the one hand describes that for this purpose an RFID transponder can be used. The RFID transponder can include a unique identifier which is associated to the cash box. Furthermore it is proposed there to transmit data according to a standard of the infrared Data Association (IrDA).
In this method for transmitting data between a cash box and an external control unit it is disadvantageous, for example, that both IrDA- and RFID-based connections also work over longer connecting routes of e.g. several meters. The safety of such data connection can be impaired thereby. It is possible for example that data concerning the cash box are read out from afar. In particular an infrared-based connection can easily be tapped by an unauthorized third party. In addition, an RFID-based connection is a substantially unilateral connection, which means that data substantially can be transmitted only from the cash box to the external control unit, but not from the external control unit to the cash box. Thus, properties of the cash box, such as an identifier, perhaps can be read via RFID, but it is not possible to control the cash box via RFID. For controlling the cash box an additional IrDA connection would be necessary.